Por ti, Lily Evans
by CrazY AngeeL
Summary: Oneshoot bastante gracioso acerca de como Lily y James se hicieron novios... Mezclen invierno muy frío y una lunática de planes maléficos Que por cierto, no es Lily: Que sale?... LExJP


Bueno… Esta es otra de mis teorías de cómo Lily y James acabaron juntos, pese a lo "mucho" que demostraban quererse, pero recuerden mi sabia frase (Que por cierto, no se si alguien habrá dicho, pero si es así… Coincidencia!): "Siempre hay un lugar para las personas en nuestro corazón, y ese lugar, de forma inevitable, nunca deja de cambiar… En días suele ser la que más estimamos, pero en otros la que más nos cae mal"

En fin… Esta escena es… Una simple idiotez mía que escribí en momentos de ocio y porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer sino mirar el techo y pensar en mi sister y la operación que pronto le harán… Así que… El que tenga sus críticas, consejos, howlers, comentarios… No se reprima y suéltelos, yo sabré aceptarlas con gusto, además de que, como bien dicen, "descargarse es limpiarse el peso del alma", o algo así…

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que aparece aquí es mío, todo es de Rowling, salvo por la idea, que es totalmente mía

**Por ti, Lily Evans**

Otra navidad en Hogwarts… Para ser más concretos, la séptima navidad en Hogwarts para el pelinegro de cabellos alborotados y gafas redondas tras las que se veían unos ojos oscuros y profundos, cuyo nombre era James Potter, y se hallaba en el alfeizar de la ventana, con una sonrisa algo tonta…

James estaba mirando por la ventana los apacibles terrenos de Hogwarts, todo estaba tan calmo en aquella linda mañana… Solo estaban el, sus mejores amigos, unos pocos Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, pues ningún Slytherin –En especial Quejicus- no soportaba quedarse en navidad con ellos allí

James era el único en la sala común de Gryffindor, recordando una y otra vez, el motivo que hacía que sonriese así

Lily Evans, la única de séptimo año de Gryffindor, aparte de una fanática suya llamada Martina Xavier, se había quedado por primera vez en Hogwarts las navidades, y esa era la ocasión perfecta para conquistarla y demostrarle lo mucho que había cambiado, sin que sus mejores amigas les interrumpiesen

Tan solo verla lograba que nada quitase su sonrisa de sus labios… Al menos, nada de poca importancia… Siempre le habían encantado sus ojos, dos fulgurantes, poderosas y cálidas esmeraldas, que con su cabello, largo hasta la media espalda, ligeramente enmarañado y de un rojo fuego, y su piel ligeramente pálida, la hacía lucir encantadora…

Amaba todo en ella… Su figura, ni muy delgada, ni muy gruesa, su espíritu, alegre, animado, valiente, fuerte, aventurero y leal, aunque no podía negar que su carácter a veces era insoportable, pero el la quería, tanto por sus mas como por sus menos… Ella era su oxígeno, ella era su vida, ella era su alma… Ella era su razón para existir… Ella era su todo… Ella era su mundo… Ella era lo que le definía, y miles de cosas más

-. Parece que al final el querido Padfoot tendrá razón y me estoy volviendo demasiado romántico…

Sonriendo divertido, suspiró enamorado, para luego ver una cosa que le llamó mucho la atención… En la nieve, junto al lago, que todavía no se había vuelto del todo en esa dura capa de hielo que aguantaba a las personas caminando en el, pues todavía quedaban capas delgadas del hielo, estaba SU Lily, junto con la loca fanática suya, Martina Xavier –Una castaña de ojos azul cielo, muy bien abrigada por cierto-, y parecía verse en apuros

James consideró extraño que Lily, con lo fácil que enrojecía por la gélida brisa del invierno, saliese cubierta solamente por una bata, a la que se aferraba mucho, cuando fácilmente podía tomar uno de los abrigos que el, secretamente, le había regalado en los dos años anteriores, que eran de muy buena calidad y abrigaban bastante

Al instante, una luz se encendió en el cerebro de James cuando la pelirroja y la castaña fueron a un alto peñasco de rocas, el cual, si uno caía "accidentalmente", como le había ocurrido a Quejicus antes de irse a casa, se hundiría como saco de papas mínimo cinco metros, y la profundidad era de unos cuarenta metros –Allí voy yo, la exagerada-, y la pelirroja abría desmesuradamente sus ojos ante su futura asesina, que la apuntaba con dos varitas

-. LILY –Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir-

Ni bien se formuló el tiempo que tendría, debido a la lucha que su pelirrojita ofrecería y las dos varitas que tenía la castaña –Mínimo siete minutos-, se apresuró a calzar sus botas de piel de dragón sueco, se colocó un sueter azul noche de lana con distintas pelotas de Quidditch en la misma sobre su piyama manga largas de snitchs, para luego tomar un grueso abrigo de la misma piel de sus botas, colocárselo y tomar otro más, esa vez de piel verde, muy suave y, sin embargo, muy caliente, con el que corrió en sus manos, sin molestarse en haber despertado a Sirius y a Remus, que le reñían enojados

Bajó a los terrenos de Hogwarts si su vida –Y "literalmente" lo era- dependiese de ello, con su diestra aferrada firmemente a la misma, con un solo pensamiento en mente… "Quedan menos de dos minutos"

Cuando finalmente llegó a los terrenos de Hogwarts, pudo ver que Lily recién había sido empujada por la castaña Xavier, quien todavía cargaba con ambas varitas y una macabra sonrisa en sus labios, mientras veía como la misma se hundía, totalmente petrificada

-. Ahora nada interferirá en nosotros… Wuajajajajah –La castaña rió macabramente-  
-. LILY –Alcanzó a gritar-

La castaña se volteó espantada al oír la voz de quien menos hubiera querido oírla, por lo que, tras confirmar que realmente era James Potter el que había gritado, palideció y sonrió débilmente

-. Ella estaba arruinando nuestra relación –Dijo… Sin dudas debía ir a San Mungo-  
-. Qué relación?, nunca hemos tenido nada –James le reprochó, acercándose más mientras tiraba los dos abrigos al suelo y procedía a quitarse el suéter-  
-. Pero Jamsie… -Sus ojos se inundaron en lágrimas-  
-. Pero nada, Xavier… Cómo se te ocurre?  
-. Lo hice por nosotros  
-. Lo hiciste por egoismo… -Ahora James se desabotonaba la parte superior del piyama-. Qué no puedes conformarte con que sea feliz… -La chica no escuchaba nada-, luego hablaremos, Xavier… PETRIFICUS TOTALUS

La castaña, sorprendida, cayó como piedra al suelo, mientras James, solamente vestido con un boxer negro –Mmmm… Linda visión debio tener Martina… Me siento celosa-, se lanzaba en el agua, en pos de Lily Evans, quien estaba inconsciente, dejando escapar pocas burbujas

Cuando la alcanzó, cosa que le tardó medio segundo, se vio rodeado de una veintena de gryndilows, por lo que maldijo mentalmente, para luego lanzar el primer conjuro no verbal que se le ocurrió… "LEVITATE ASCENDERE"

Como impulsado por un rayo, James salió disparado del lago, con la pelirroja en sus brazos, todavía inconsciente… Apenas tocaron tierra, rodando, el anteojudo no tardó en acostarla en el suelo, para luego mirar mal a la castaña que seguía petrificado a solo dos metros de él, volvió su mirada a la chica

-. FINITUM –El cuerpo de Lily dejó de estar tan tieso como una tabla-, Lily… Lily… -Dijo, temblando del frío, pero ignorando esa sensación, apuntó con su varita al pecho de Lily- EXPLUSSIU AGUAN

Al instante, Lily abrió los ojos, se incorporó de golpe y empezó a toser agua por montones, a lo que James respiró aliviado, todavía temblando de frío, y cuando la pelirroja se dio cuenta de quién era su salvador y de que se hallaba en sus brazos, abrazándolo por instinto, reaccionó al instante

-. Suéltame, Potter –Dijo, alejándose de él, pero al verle todo mojado, cubierto solamente por el boxer, se sonrojó violentamente-  
-. Estás… Bien… Lily? –El pelinegro castañeaba los dientes-  
-. Ponte la ropa… Pescarás neumonía  
-. To… Toma…

Lily recibió el abrigo de piel verde, suave y cálido al tacto, y no dudó siquiera en ponerselo, pues estaba demasiado ocupada riñéndose por haber obligado a James a cubrirse, pero a la vez, satisfecha, pues de esa forma no pescaría neumonia y le negaría su preciada vista todos los días

-. Pese a que esto fue tu culpa… -James sonrió culpablemente mientras se ponía el sueter de lana azul-, gracias…  
-. Haría lo que sea por ti, Lily… Me importas… -Dijo, mientras tomaba su varita de la mano de Martina y se la devolvía-  
-. Gracias… -Lily replicó en doble sentido-  
-. No fue nada… -James revolvió su cabello húmedo-  
-. Tu y esa manía… -A Lily se le escapó antes de haber podido controlar lo que decía-  
-. Te molesta? –James había dejado de hacerlo al instante-  
-. No… De hecho, si… -Qué rayos le pasaba… No podía controlar lo que decía-  
-. De haberlo sabido antes… -James miraba triste el suelo, arrepentido-  
-. James… -Lily suspiró-, yo… Ese es tu encanto… No puedes cambiarlo ni por mi…  
-. No estes tan segura. Lily –James le tomó sus manos, frías al tacto, y no tardó en cubrirlas con su bufanda-  
-. No quiero que cambies… Te amo así como eres… -Confesó roja de la vergüenza Lily-  
-. Me amas? –Los ojos de James se iluminaron como nunca, y Lily asintió, mirando el suelo con vergüenza-, Lily… De haberlo sabido…  
-. No es necesario que mientas, James… Sé… -La voz de Lily estaba quebrada- que tu no me amas…  
-. No hables por mi, Lily… No cuando se trata del amor… Tu me vuelves loco, Lily Evans… Te amo desde que te vi en primer curso… Con esos ojos angustiados, tus pecas sonrosadas… -James alzó su rostro con su mano-, tus trenzas despeinadas –Lily bufó al recordar esa parte del cuadro-, tus palabras… Como desafiaste a Quejicus al haber intentado hacerte tropezar ante todos cuando te llamaron… -Lily respingó al recordar el pisotón que le había dado-  
-. Tu y Sirius rieron como nunca…  
-. Por ti, Lily… Ese día yo me enamoré de ti…

Lily le miró con sus ojos brillando… Era verdad… El la amaba… Y ella siempre negándole amarla como debía… Se sintió terriblemente culpable…

-. No pienses en ello –James pareció entender en que pensaba-  
-. Es inevitable… -Sus ojos se aguaron-  
-. Ya sabes lo que dicen… El pasado es pasado… El presente es presente… Vivámoslo  
-. Nunca había estado tan de acuerdo contigo… -Lily confesó con una pícara sonrisa-  
-. Te amo…  
-. Te amo…

Y sin más, tanto Lily como James se fundieron en un beso que les calentó hasta todos los huesos, pero apenas se hubieron separado para volver a respirar el oxígeno, Lily pareció meditar en algo y finalmente entrar en cuenta acerca de algo, a lo que le miró con sorpresa

-. Tu eras el del abrigo anónimo…  
-. Moony me contó que le chivaste que tus abrigos no eran lo suficientemente abrigantes para estas épocas y no tenías el dinero suficiente para ello… Y bueno… Decidí que te gustaría tener otro más para elegir… Ya que tu no eres muy consecuente, a menos que exceptuemos la biblioteca…  
-. Mmmm… -Lily le besó, conforme, para luego sonreír con inocencia- Quién es Moony?  
-. Es el apodo de Remsie  
-. Y el tuyo cuál es?  
-. Prongs…  
-. Cornamenta?, a qué se debe ello…?  
-. Secreto de Marauders…  
-. Ya… Algún día me enteraré…  
-. Ahora déjame preguntarte… Quieres ser mi novia?  
-. Siempre…

Ambos se sonrieron dulcemente, para luego fundirse en un tierno y romántico beso, mientras que, en la cabaña de Hagrid, el Profesor Dumbledore y el mismo Rubeus les veían, bebiendo humeantes tazas de té

-. Sabía que poner veritaserum aligerado en el lago serviría para que estos dos reconociesen que se aman –Dumbledore dijo satisfecho-  
-. Entonces para qué me hiciste apostar? –Preguntó algo enojado Hagrid mientras le daba cinco knuts-  
-. Horace conoce sus pociones y sabía que perdería, Minerva odia las apuestas, Filius tiene una cita, Poppy está demasiado ocupada con sus pociones pimentónicas –Albus frunció el ceño-, Vera Vector no cree en las pociones… Ya sabes que le fue muy mal con ellas durante su temporada estudiantil -Ambos rieron al recordar los desastres que hacía-… Ah, y Kettleburn tenía que sanar a un torrine, algo así, en África… Y bueno, me aburría… Quería hacer algo interesante…  
-. Ya, vale… -Hagrid suspiró-, pastel?  
-. Oh, no, gracias… -Dumbledore sonrió naturalmente, eludiendo sabiamente la idea de romperse los dientes con una porción de esa piedra que el llamaba "pastel"- Debo hacer una apuesta con Horace sobre de qué tratará la nueva broma de James y Sirius… Siempre es entretenido…  
-. Te acompaño?  
-. Si… Uhm…  
-. Qué?  
-. Me acabo de acordar de ella –Albus señaló a Martina Xavier, que yacía sola en la nieve, pues James y Lily habían ido a festejar con los Marauders la nueva noticia-, debemos mandarla a St. Mungo  
-. Unas horas al fresco no la matarán, Albus  
-. Es cierto, pero en toda duda… EXPECTO PATRONUM

Un fenix plateado fue a avisarle a Minerva McGonagall sobre lo ocurrido, para que la misma fuese a llevarla con Poppy, quien, a su vez, la declararía una loca que debería de ser ingresada al pabellón –Sucedió-, mientras que Hagrid y Dumbledore fueron a apostar con Slughorm sobre la nueva broma de los Marauders

**FIN**


End file.
